He Will Lie And You Will Believe
by Mafe Ly
Summary: Permitia essa traição, pois, apesar de tudo, ainda o amava. E continuaria amando. T só para não ter problemas!


**He Will Lie And You Will Believe**

**By Mafe Ly**

Estava escuro no quarto. Teria acendido a luz, porém, encolhido na cama com os braços abraçando as pernas, não sentiu vontade ou necessidade de sair de seu estado letárgico para deixar o aposento mais iluminado. Além disso, a escuridão combinava com o seu estado de espírito.

Só era possível ver a beirada da cama e alguns objetos devido à luz da Lua. Olhou para o relógio digital em cima do criado mudo. Duas e quinze da manhã. E ele estava acordado. Sozinho. Esperando por ele.

Sim, ele, Eiri Yuki. A pessoa que lhe dissera que seria seu namorado depois de ouvi-lo cantando no show e depois de todo aquele tempo morando com ele, que prometera dar-lhe carinho, atenção e amor¹. A pessoa por quem se apaixonara. A pessoa com quem dividia um apartamento há dois anos.

Ouviu a porta abrir e, poucos segundos depois, fechar e ser trancada. Continuou parado na posição que estava.Os passos foram se aproximando do quarto, o barulho do sapato no chão mostrava que a pessoa estava tentando fazer o mínino de barulho possível. Porém, essa tentativa foi em vão quando percebeu o vulto na beira da cama, perto da porta. Acendeu a luz.

- O que você faz acordado? Já são duas e meia.

- Estava esperando por você. – Shuichi sorriu fraco e levantou do lugar que estava.

Yuki aproximou-se e beijou-o levemente nos lábios.

- Vou me trocar.

Depois de trocar a calça jeans e camisa preta com o colarinho aberto por uma calça de um pijama azul, voltou para o quarto, onde o jovem de madeixas rosadas já estava embaixo das cobertas da cama de casal, deitado de lado, encarando a parede. Assim, pelo menos, evitaria olhar para a cara cínica do loiro.

Ele apagou a luz do aposento antes de deitar ao lado dele, olhando para suas costas. Como não disse nada, Yuki supôs que Shuichi já estivesse dormindo. Isso evitaria uma pergunta com a qual não estava com vontade de lidar. Ele a fazia freqüentemente, antes de dormir ou na manhã seguinte, de forma que fizesse o escritor lembrar que existem conseqüências por trás de todas as ações. Entretanto, a dor por trás da pergunta não era suficiente para frear o que estava fazendo, muito pelo contrário, era como se ela o incentivasse a continuar.

- Você esqueceu, não é?

Yuki permaneceu quieto. Então ele não estava dormindo, mas, do que estava falando? Do que esquecera? Achou melhor não perguntar para não piorar a situação, qualquer que fosse.

- O nosso jantar de aniversário. Eu...preparei tudo para nós...

Droga. Sabia que era algo importante. Aproximou-se e beijou-lhe a bochecha em sinal de desculpa. Falar e pedir por perdão não adiantaria muita coisa. Há muito tempo não adiantavam.

Shuichi soltou um suspiro triste. A próxima pergunta que faria doeria. Sempre a fazia, antes do dormir ou na manhã seguinte e já sabia a resposta, mas esperava que, um dia, ela fosse diferente. Que a resposta fosse uma negação ao invés de um silêncio desconfortável.

- Você estava com ela, não estava, Yuki?

E lá estava ele, o silêncio desconfortável. O jovem não pôde evitar as lágrimas que caiam. Respirou fundo, tentando se recompor. Depois de todo esse tempo já devia ter se acostumado. Chorar não fazia mais sentido. Entretanto, era a única coisa que conseguia fazer.

- 'Quando você vai parar com isso? Nunca, certo? Porque você gosta de me ver sofrer. A idéia de me ver tão vulnerável e ser você a pessoa quem vai me abraçar e me acalmar para depois me levar para a cama deixa você excitado, não é?' – era essa a única razão que Shuichi conseguia pensar para explicar o que estava acontecendo.

Yuki percebeu a reação dele, mesmo não olhando para seu rosto. Sabia que estava chorando e magoado, sempre ficava assim depois de fazer a pergunta. Abraçou e beijou-lhe a curva do pescoço, e a mão, que antes estava na cintura de seu namorado, agora descia cada vez mais por seu corpo.

- Deixe-me compensar.

Porém, antes que ele conseguisse passar da cintura da calça do pijama, ele segurou sua mão.

- Não quero.

Tudo bem. Talvez não devesse ter ido tão rápido, principalmente depois do que fizera enquanto devia estar com o cantor. Mas Yuki sabia que era a única coisa que poderia fazer. Não procurava o perdão, e sim, uma forma de compensar, de deixar Shuichi menos chateado; uma forma de lembrá-lo porque ainda estavam juntos. Então, voltou a mão para a cintura dele e puxou-o para mais perto ainda. Ao mesmo tempo, mordeu o lóbulo da orelha direita e sussurrou.

- Eu o amo. Você sabe, não sabe?

Passou a beijar seu pescoço e ombro, com mordidas leves. Shuichi sabia que não podia acreditar nisso, afinal, não era mais verdade. Talvez nunca tivesse sido. Tentava resistir a todo custo às sensações que aquele corpo ao seu lado proporcionava-lhe, aquelas mãos e a respiração na sua nuca. Como amava essas sensações! Sentir aquele torso bem definido em suas costas e aquelas pernas enroscando nas suas levava-o ao êxtase. Queria lutar contra tudo isso, não podia deixar Yuki usá-lo daquela forma, mas não conseguia. Ele, por si só, era enlouquecedor.

Ao final daquilo tudo, quando ele já estava dormindo, Shuichi continuava acordado, pensando na situação em que se encontrava e porque permitia que aquilo acontecesse.

Ele dividia-o com outra mulher. Demorou um pouco para perceber e quando percebeu, não soube o que fazer. Decidiu agir discretamente, tentando fazê-lo perceber que sabia o que estava acontecendo. E, quando Yuki percebeu, tentou compensar o fato de várias maneiras: presentes, viagens, sexo.

Aquilo o machucava. Ficar em casa esperando o autor chegar, sabendo que faria com ele o que acabara de fazer com outra. Não por amor, mas por culpa.

Poderia terminar esse relacionamento, mas não o faria. Não o faria porque acreditava que ainda existia alguma coisa entre eles. Ele só não podia dar a ele algo que uma mulher dava.

Isso também machucava: não ser bom o suficiente para ele. Mas sabia que se continuasse com ele, ainda receberia algum tipo de carinho, afeto; sendo pelo pouco amor que restava ou pela culpa que crescia.

Fazia isso, pois, apesar da situação, ainda o amava. E continuaria amando.

**Fim**

¹ **apesar de o Yuki não ter tido essas palavras, exatamente, está implícito quando você se considera um 'namorado'**.

**É isso! Eu não vejo o Shuichi como uma pessoa que faria um escândalo sobre isso e sairia gritando e discutindo com o Yuki, imagino ele como uma pessoa muito mais passiva quanto a isso, afinal, ele ama o Yuki. **

**Enfim, o que vocês acharam? Eu tenho um pequeno bloqueio que me impede de escrever um bom yaoi, mas vai da opinião de cada um! Já me desculpo por qualquer erro de português. Apesar de ter revisado, sempre posso ter deixado alguma coisa passar!**

**Reviews? *-*'**

**Até a próxiiima!  
**

**Obs.: o título saiu da letra de uma das música que eu usei para escrever essa fic, Just Tonight – The Pretty Reckless. Também usei Jar Of Hearts –Christina Perri e Love Hurts – Incubus.**

**Mafe Ly**


End file.
